


Tilted Towards You

by bluebeom (SolemnParadigm)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing Boys, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Rooftop Shenanigans, They love each other so much, Yeonbin, cuz they’re still in their honeymoon phase, it’s cute, yeonbin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnParadigm/pseuds/bluebeom
Summary: Soobin complains about the dried paint, playfully biting the older boy’s cheek. Yeonjun tickles him until they’re on the ground again as their laughter rings in the air.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 76





	Tilted Towards You

“Hyung, I don’t think we’re allowed to drink here.” Soobin worries, eyes scanning the crowd for any drunken aunts who want to attack his precious dimples with their french manicured hands.

“Baby, we’re not allowed to drink anywhere,” Yeonjun laughs and snatches as many bottles of soju as he can, leading the younger boy to the rooftop, “Plus, nobody’s gonna notice that we’re drunk because they’re all hammered. It’s like that meme where the two spider-men are pointing at each other, we’re all the same here.”

Soobin sighs and follows his hyung. Once they get to the rooftop, they settle into a cozy, lit up corner, giving them a chance to hide if anyone comes up. They drink slowly and hold hands quietly. Sometimes both boys are shy around each other, despite all the years of friendship that led them to this point. 

Yeonjun can’t crack open the last few bottles so he attempts to use the end of a battered paintbrush to try to get the top off. Except that he’s already quite tipsy and can barely see under the dim lights.

He accidentally splatters red paint on his expensive white t-shirt and on Soobin’s face. The younger boy stands back in shock, and Yeonjun’s only reflex is to throw some beer at the boy to clean off the paint. It doesn’t work.

“What the hell are you doing, hyung?” Soobin can’t help but laugh incredulously at his boyfriend. 

“Trying to clean you up, what else does it look like?” Yeonjun panics and starts rubbing at Soobin’s face, but momentarily stops, “God why are your cheeks so squishy?”

Even though Soobin is annoyed, he can't help but coo at Yeonjun’s giggles. He pecks the older boy without thinking. Yeonjun frowns at the quickness of it. 

“Normal people would use water.” Soobin groans and swats his hands away. 

“But we can’t go down there with your face dripping in red paint, they’ll think I stabbed you or something. I’ll go.” He tries to leave but Soobin shakes his head and points at his shirt. “Right… my stupid shirt is a dead give away too.”

“You also reek of alcohol, might I add.” Soobin says while playfully sticking his tongue at Yeonjun. The older boy pouts and sighs in defeat. 

“Wait! We can call someone to get us new shirts.” But as soon as Yeonjun touches his phone, he smears even more red paint on it, unable to use his face or fingers to unlock it.

“Well this is fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Language!”

“It was your idea, hyung.”

“We’ll laugh about this in a few years, I promise.” Yeonjun casually assures him. Soobin’s stomach flips at Yeonjun’s foresight of their relationship. It’s not like he doesn’t think about the future late at night, but it’s nice that the older boy has that much faith in them.

“You’ll probably give me a heart attack by then.” Soobin mutters. Though the younger boy is pissed, Yeonjun can’t help but be reminded of an angry baby bunny. He smiles at the thought.

“Stop being dramatic and just dance with me, they’re playing Single Ladies.” Yeonjun’s smile stays as he starts moving his body to the beat and Soobin facepalms for the 20th time tonight. 

“I can’t stand you.” Soobin moves away from yeonjun and spots another paint bucket. He swings it full force at the older boy and before he can react, takes off running. Yeonjun is chasing him as if he’s a criminal on the run, so much blue paint that it looks like the sky threw up on him. “Leave me alone, you dumb smurf!” Soobin yells in between laughter and mischief. He’s usually the more tame, mature one out of the two, but he’s no saint.

“You will pay for this Choi Soobin!” Yeonjun screams at the top of his lungs, he’s pretty sure the entire reception heard their debacle by now. He doesn’t really care though, he’s too focused on trying not to fall on his ass while chasing his giant boyfriend.

Once he traps the younger boy in his arms, he makes sure to rub blue paint on him for revenge. But in the process of play-fighting and breathless laughter, time stops. Yeonjun squeezes Soobin’s paint stained cheeks, entranced by the deep indentation of his dimples. Soobin’s large hands run through Yeonjun’s disheveled hair. Their laughter dissipates as they stare longingly at each other.

With eyes shut, their lips crash like waves on the shore. Strong and smoothly, never running out of vigor. Softly humming on each other’s lips, no pastry could taste as sweet. They slowly rise up, Yeonjun gently leans Soobin against the wall. Soobin places his palm on the back of yeonjun’s neck, stroking the strands of hair with his fingers. Yeonjun tilts his head to deepen the kiss, lightly pulling at the younger boy’s lips and smoothing it down with his tongue. His red-stained hands curl on Soobin’s shoulders, creating a swirl-like pattern on the white fabric. 

Soobin felt a shiver run down his spine, leaning back to catch his breath. But it’s like gravity pulls them together like magnets and not the ground. Like they’re tilted towards each other, and the only way to stay on balance is by holding on.

It’s always been this way. 

Like when Soobin almost tripped in front of the school’s vice principal, nearly knocking his tupé out, all Yeonjun had to do was put his hand on his shoulder to steady the younger boy. Or when Yeonjun tried to balance himself on a huge tree trunk instead of walking up the hiking trail, Soobin put his hand on the small of his back and caught him before he fell. Yeonjun joked that the world should be lucky Soobin doesn’t have a mean bone in his body because of the size of his hands. 

Yeonjun wants to feel like this forever. The way in which Soobin’s eyebrows scrunch in the middle, how he swings their bodies to the rhythm of a nonexistent love song. He is so immensely happy that a part of his heart aches, a small whimper escapes his mouth. Yet Soobin smiles into the kiss, nuzzling his smaller nose on Yeonjun’s.

Soobin complains about the dried paint, playfully biting the older boy’s cheek. Yeonjun tickles him until they’re on the ground again as their laughter rings in the air like a sweet summer song. They may have stayed like this for a few seconds, minutes, or hours. All Yeonjun knows is that the moment they fell into each other’s arms, was the very first moment he felt invincible. 

But reality slapped them in the face when Soobin’s cousin found them just like this, shook his head in amusement and called both of his parents. 

“You realize that I’m going to be grounded for the rest of the year, right?” Soobin sighs in disbelief. 

“That’s okay, we’ll communicate through morse code.” Yeonjun shrugs and tugs him by the hand. 

When they return to the reception nobody cares because they’re all drunk, just as Yeonjun predicted. Soobin shrugs and dances to— another Beyoncé song? Whoever made this playlist has taste. Yeonjun follows his rhythm and laughs as he shoves a croissant in the younger boy’s mouth. Soobin bites it and pulls the other boy closer. 

Yeonjun knows it’s wishful thinking, but he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Soobin in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an excerpt from a really angsty fic, but yeonbin suffer way too much on this hellsite, so I decided to just,, let them exist Happily (this time). I have a lot of fic ideas for txt but I suffer from this thing called maladaptive daydreaming and just imagine the entire of body of work in my head and end up being too lazy to actually WRITE it out... But nonetheless, I’m going to try to post them once they’re fully fleshed out cuz they can’t just sit in my google docs for eternity.
> 
> Comment and kudos if you want, but most importantly— pre-order minisode 1: blue hour!
> 
> ...Oh and have a nice day :)


End file.
